The Law Of Love And Rage
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: Pure unadulterated fun fluff - Response to the f/b challenge. Boyd/Grace pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC**

**Content: Boyd and Grace **

**Rating: K**

**Hey everyone. Okay so this is my attempt at the FB challenge! I openly admit it is a little left of field and complete fluff – I really wish I could have come up with a big plot etc but this idea just wouldn't go away, so fluff it is! Think I have covered all the elements – Grace's book must make an appearance (The Laws of Love and Rage), as does a swimming pool, the words 'you have a fan', set post Waterloo, and we must not forget the dog! All this in 1000 words max (which was the biggest killer – this blurb has tipped it over, but the story is 1000 words exactly I promise!) Thanks as always for taking time to read it! Have fun! xx**

**The Laws Of Love And Rage.  
><strong>  
>She loves; he rages … it's their law the way it's always been. Occasionally both step into the others territory. Boyd dropping his gruff exterior to display deep tenderness only she knows he is capable of but it's when Grace moves into his domain that Boyd marvels. When she rages she does so in spectacular form, exploding in a blaze of stunning glory. Her blue eyes burn brighter, scorching his soul, leaving a mark for eternity. Her mark and he loves it. She's so beautiful and he has to suppress the smile that threatens to dance on his lips as he watches her unaware that right now he would happily concede to almost anything.<p>

"You're not serious Boyd, you can't expect me just to leave him here, he's only a few months old." Her tone rising with annoyance.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "He's not our problem Grace."

"How can you say that? You'd seriously leave a poor, defenceless …..

"Aww please Grace, come on, you're breaking my heart here."

"Well you were the one who saved him in the first place."

"Well I couldn't leave it to drown could I? Doesn't mean I wanna take him home. When I saw the swimming pool I was thinking we could go skinny dipping or something, I didn't know there'd be a frigging dog drowning in it did I?"

"Okay fine!" She held up her hands beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking him home."

"Not to my house you're not."

"Fine, we'll go to mine then. It's not sold yet so it's a perfect solution."

"What …. you're moving out? And you think that's a perfect solution? Genius Grace, absolutely genius!"

"Well what else can I do? You don't want to bring him to your house which by the way is where you insisted we lived and I'm not leaving him here so …."

"So you move out."

"Yip." She quipped continuing to walk away, a small grin lighting across her lips as he called after her.

"Grace …. come on, think about this eh? What are we going to do with a dog?" He said rushing to catch up with her.

"What every other person does with one. Love it, care for it, walk it. Let's face it Boyd, we both have time on our hands now Maureen Smith has put us out to pasture."

"Oh kick me when I'm down why don't you?"

"It's true though isn't it? I mean, when we were at CCU we couldn't have considered it, unless you would've let me bring him into the office!"

"Not likely!"

"Yea well, we're not working now, so there's no conceivable reason why we can't have a dog is there?"

Boyd studied the bundle that Grace was cradling in her arms wrapped lovingly in her cardigan, his glossy black coat dripping wet from his ordeal in the pool. Gently he reached out and stroked his head causing the dark brown eyes to close momentarily.

"Looks like you've got a fan." Grace softly said smiling as the pup nuzzled his head into Boyd clearly enjoying the attention. Boyd sighed deeply before returning his gaze to Grace.

"Okay then …. what are we going to call this little fellow then?" Grace's smile radiated across her face.

"I was thinking Titch."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No!"

"Over my dead body Grace! I'm not shouting Titch in the park, not now not ever!"

"So what do you suggest then?"

"Ahmm …. what about Spencer? Shouting for Spencer kinda trips of my tongue you know."

Grace threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"Spencer is perfect!" She said reaching up and kissing him.

He smiled warmly. "I think you owe me more than a quick kiss for this Dr Foley."

"Oh don't worry. You'll be paid in full when we get home." She smiled as his boyish grin widened.

"I swear though if that dog pisses or craps all over my house ….."

"Boyd! Don't ruin the moment! Come on lets go."

"Keep an eye on Spencer; I'm going to have a quick bath."

"So this is how it's going to be eh? You lying in the bath while I look after your dog?"

"OUR dog Boyd! I'll only be an hour! How much trouble can he be?

Boyd shook his head as he watched her leave.

"Come here Spence." He motioned to the dog who dutifully jumped onto the sofa where Boyd was lying. "How about you and me just close our eyes for a few moments eh?" He said gently stroking his head.

Boyd had no idea how long he was asleep for, but on opening his eyes he observed just how much trouble Spencer could get into in a short period of time. Raising himself to a sitting position he saw the white pages strewn across the floor.

"Aww no, no, no Spencer what have you done?" He shouted gathering the pages before lifting the book of the floor to which they belonged.

"_The laws of Love and Rage by Dr Grace Foley'"_

"She is going to kill us ….. both of us! So here's what we do … we hide the evidence okay? He said as he quickly shoved the pages to the bottom of the bin and threw the chewed book behind the sofa as he heard the footfall on the stairway.

Lifting Spencer Boyd quickly returned to lying on the sofa, eyes closed.

"Aww look at my two handsome boys." She said lightly entering the room as Boyd slowly opened his eyes.

"You done already, that was quick."

"What did you two get up to then?"

"Hmm nothing much."

Grace reached down and covered his lips with hers. "So ...about that thank you then..." She smiled as she pulled Boyd to his feet.

"Now you're talking." he replied following her before turning back to give one last command.

"Not this time Spencer – You stay right here."


End file.
